


Boost of Motivation

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Discipline, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Implied Consent, M/M, Martin is turned on, Spanking, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During S1, Jon tries to inspire Martin to work harder. Short spanking smut.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	Boost of Motivation

Jon's grasp around Martin's wrists is surprisingly strong, pinning them effectively against the small of Martin's back. Martin squirms, trying to find a more comfortable position on Jon's lap, and that earns him his first swat on his arse. There is the protective layer of cloth - his boxers - between his bare skin and Jon's hand, but the strike stings anyway, and Martin cries out.

"Nineteen left," Jon says, swatting Martin instantly again. This time, the side of Jon's hand catches Martin on the bare skin on the back of his thigh and a sharper cry escapes Martin, followed by another one when Jon smacks him for the third time. Martin's whole body twitches on the top of Jon's thighs, his hands balling up to fists.

"Jon, please!" Martin arches his back when the fourth and fifth strikes hit his arse cheeks, and the cry that slips from his lips sounds too much like a moan. It's just too much already: being so close to Jon, hearing his stern voice and feeling his ruthless hand on his arse and thighs. Martin's cock is throbbing fast between his legs, his cunt growing wet fast. He hangs his head down, biting his lip as Jon keeps hitting him, hard enough to make his arse shake from each strike.

"Seven," Jon says, pausing, which makes Martin's heart race; has Jon noticed? But then Jon smacks Martin again, and again, making Martin rub against his thigh with every strike and Martin's cunt _clenches_ hard, and he can't stop a wail from rising inside him as Jon strikes him for one final time and he comes, cock twitching away. He shudders in Jon's lap, falling slack as he breathes heavily, blinking hard.

"There we go," Jon says, and is it Martin's imagination or does he sound out of breath too? Probably the former, because Jon lets him go and starts to stand up, forcing Martin to steady himself on his feet. "I want you to know that this brought no pleasure to me. This was simply to discipline you, to inspire you to work harder."

Jon is looking at his face, so he misses out the fact that Martin is sporting a damp spot in his boxers. Nevertheless, Martin quickly leans down to lift up his trousers, redressing as his face burns hot. He is still throbbing and warm between his legs, and he already misses the hand bruising him.

"Yes," he says. "I, I think it will help."


End file.
